User blog:Aniju Aura/Favorite Meerkat 2011
Been a while since someone has done a blog. Here's one for people to say who was their favorite meerkats of 2011, some of these meerkats were Last Seen or died and I bet everyone would like to heard about them. Zaphod had to be one of my favorite meerkats of all time but I am going to list my top two, or male and one female from each mod to be fair. Zaphod was the last Vivian male so he is in a category of his own. Aztecs Dali, Moliere's overshadowed brother. He's still a good male even if he didn't take dominance after Zaphod. He mated with Kleintjie in a Kung Fu splinter group he managed to join and looked like he would become the dominant male if the splinter group hadn't rejoined Ningaloo's group. Probably for the best, Kleintjie is Ningaloo's mate and Dali should join some new females. VAZF027, She's a survivor who joined the Pandora after her mother evicted and managed to rejoin the Aztecs soon after. Too bad her name has not yet been released for public use. She reminds me a little bit of Squig who keeps reappearing. Baobab Mumbulu, one of Hawkeye's sons and a rather responsible male much like his uncles Mitch and Logan. He shows signs of becoming a great dominant male one day. Spatula, one of Cruise's daughters. She survived evictions and is one of the best babysitters so I like her. She is like the Baoabab's Sophie. Cave Men Well no pups have been born yet that have survived. I am doing this for mob born meerkats but like all the founding members. Drie Doring Lucifer who sadly dissappeared. I loved him becaused he lived so long with his odd apperance. Well some of the Drie Doring females must have disappared but I don't know who since I do not have Drie Doring info. I don't think Nub is still in the mob, she must have been Last Seen in 2011 because her ID no longer appears on the LH. Ewoks I like VEKF009 who sadly died and VEKM011 who also died. They were in a small mob so their chances were slim but they managed to live for a few months. Frisky Zoltan and his sister Anetha were my favorites. i made their articles when everyone else was busy with the Whiskers. After that I started to like these two along with their brother Pheonix and sister Savannah. Athena and Zoltan made it through most of 2011, til Zoltan went roving with the other males and never return, however this allow the Drie Doring males to join who were much needed. Zoltan was the oldest of the males udner Gazebo so he may became a dominant or may be seen in a wild group. Athena is still in the Frisky and has become the main babysiter. Godzilla I liked VGZF001 but she lef tthat group and disappared after being evicted from the Yardies, or she died of TB. It is unclear. The only male is VGZM008 but I am not sure if being the dominant male is enough for me to like him. Too early to say. JaXX All tiem favorite is Kori, beisde Rufus, Kori is my most favorite meerkat alive today and one of my most favorite dominant males. He tookt he responiblity of being the dominant male after his father disappared and has been doing a grat job since. VJXF038 died so my next favorite female is Acree. She is sweet and a quiet female who stays away from rovers and helps out with the pups. Kung Fu Littl'um is my favorite female after her sisters Pilko and Slyder died. I had hoped Slyder would become the dominant female but that didn;t happen, and Pilko never formed her own group. Littl'um is the oldest suborinate female and she hasn't given her mother much trouble. She is next in line for dominance. I loved Maroon but sadly he died with his brother Iceman and Stumpy. He was a lot like his father Ningaloo and palyed Harry on Clan of the Meerkats. Lazuli I like Rufio but he left to form the Cave Men so my favorite male still int he group is Eigg. When Rufus and Wollow were competing for dominance Eigg stepped up and looked after the dominant male position till Rufus won. He didn't overthrown Rufus. Just because there is a new ID Code in the dominant Position doesn't mean that meerkat overthrew the other, Oriole overthrew Ella but her ID Code never appeared in that slot yet no one assumed Enili had overthrown Ella. May favorite female was Rum but she saly died. Yet to have a new favorite Lazuli female. Misfits None so far. One known gender meerkat with an ID Code was the dominant male VMFM001. I want to wait to see what this mob can do. Nequoia Kaluha the dominant female. She managed to keep her position even with her sister Kikka in the group. This brother means Kikka is younger than her. She was identifled sooner than other meerkats. Without know ages the researchers give the meerkat ID Codes by random. I like Pantxo but I also like VNEM013 who died in May. Pandora No pups were born in 2011 that survived. I liked all the founding members, Cecil, Pepper and Jizzle were my favorite because they were Flo's sons. Rascals Ara, the last of Blondie's daughters besides Sancerre. She survived evictions and help rasie th litters. She even had her own litter of pups. With her help the Rascals were able to grew with everythign succeesful litter she babysat. I liked her brother Izar, cool name but he hasn't done much. Sequoia Mungallchops, Finn's son and cassanova of the Kalahari. He most likely fathered some pups with suborinate females, maybe even mated with Monkulus, who is his aunt. I hope he becomes a dominant male one day. Nik Nak was my favorite female, she was brave, faithful and a great babysitter. She disappeared in a splinter group but she may be the dominant female of this group. I hope it is found, maybe with some lost KMP males. Not have a new favorite Sequoia female yet. Toyota Kriple Jan, Ju Drop's daughter was my favorite. After her now my favorite is VTYF035, she was young and even ousted and older sister for the dominant female psoition. She survived TB and had a litter of pups. Hopefully the Toyota can recover inder her leadership. Hoodwick would have been a great dominant female too, but she died of disease liek Kriple Jan. Favorite male was Paymister. He was a great leader like his father btu liek his father and sister, he died of TB. Paymister had mated with Diana so he fathered some pup. Now my favorite living male is Rufola, the oldest Toyota male int rh Yardies. I hope he becomes a dominant or at least has some pups. Van Helsing Adhuil by far. No other female compares to my love for this survivor in this group. She's hier to Flo's throne and I hope she does become the dominant female, if not of the Van Helsing than her own group. Like I said, Cecil, Pepper and Jizzle were my favorites. Cecil the most of the males. Whiskers Oriole, she is a survivor like most females I like. Plus she is the last of Homestar Runner's pups. She's been through a lot, her mother evictions and the lost of her own litters. She managed to overthrown Ella, who disappared for two weeks, maybe something was wrong with Ella, so the Whiskers needed a new leader. I would have liked for Oriole to remain the dominant female, but not with Thundercat, so I am okay with Enili taking dominance from her. Oriole should have another mate, my ideal mate for her would be Kori, the two are a lot alike. Favorite male was Mimija. He wasn't one of the favorites of most people but he was still a good male. He also resembled his grandfather strongly. Mimija died before his time. he didn't rove as much as his brothers, choosing to stay and help out the mob rather than find a mate. Nothing wrong with that but it spoke a lot about his character. Yardies I like VYDM001, VYDM002 and YDF003, too early to say who are my favorites, VYDF002 gave birth to a litter which hopefully surivives. I would ahve liked for one fo the Toyota males to be dominant but the Godzilla females could never deterimine dominance. I think the Godzilla females were Last Seen or all died of TB. Zulus Shaka Zulu, come on, he was gone for two years and than reappeared. Only survivor of his litter, that we know of. I like his mate Ocho Niple, she has eight nipples. This means she can have larger litters if needed. I probably will do one of these for 2012 the following year, if the world doesn't end. Rufus, Squig, Wolfie, Marmite, Piglet, Darwin, Alonzo Mourning, McDreamy, Rioja, Tigi and Grigio didn't make it into these categories because I was doing meerkats from these groups or who were still in these groups in 2011. Most fo those meerkats had left by then or were not from the group they were apart of in 2011 like Rufus who was of Whisker origins but in the Lazuli, or McDreamy were was in the Ewoks but was originally from the Kung Fu. Mobs who didn't have any litters or the wild groups, I listed the founders. Category:Blog posts